GrayLu Week 2014
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: For seven days, a one shot will be posted. They don't form a story all together. Gray x Lucy
1. Chapter 1

**GrayLu Week 2014 - Day 1: Cold**

Lucy laid her head on the bar and let out a tiny sob, which quickly brought the attention of Mira, Levy, and Cana. Levy patted her best friend on the back as she gave a small half smile to the other two girls. Mira silently asked what was wrong with the poor celestial mage.

"She and Gray are in a rough patch." Levy mouthed.

"Oh, sweetie..." Mira sympathized.

Cana gently joined Levy in patting the blonde's back. "It's just a phase, Lucy. It'll pass."

Lucy looked up at Cana with bloodshot eyes. "How would you know, Cana? He's been so distant lately. He hardly talks to me, and when he does he sounds so... cold."

"I can run a quick fortune for you two, if you'd like." Cana offered, trying to help her friend get through this.

Instead of answering, Lucy shook her head and, gently, placed her forehead on the counter.

"Lucy, as soon as I get back, I'll have exactly what you need." Mira said before going of to hand out the ordered drinks after she put a glass of Lucy's favourite strawberry smoothie.

"We could go out dancing, You know, have a girls night to get your mind off the boyfriend." Levy suggested.

"I think I'll only bring you guys down with me..." Lucy said quietly.

"Of course you won't!" Cana assured.

After a few more minutes of reassurances, Mira returned to her post behind the bar and took Lucy's hands into her's. "Lucy, I have a big surprise for you. but it'll take an hour to get ready, so go home and put on the most beautiful dress you have. Cana I need you to stay here and help me, while Levy helps Lucy get ready."

All three girls nodded, knowing better than to question Demon Mirajane. Levy and Lucy both gently waved to the other two girls as they left the guild and headed for Lucy's apartment. Once inside Lucy collapsed onto her couch and gave a small whine.

"Levy, I don't want to do this. I don't feel like going out."

"I know you don't, but I also know Mira won't let up until you do it, so go take a shower. I'll pick out your dress."

Nodding dejectedly, Lucy walked into her bathroom and turned on the water for her bath to the right temperature. Once the tub was full, she stripped down and stepped into the water before settling in. She washed up quickly when she hear Levy knock on the door telling her she had to hurry. Stepping out of the bathroom in only a towel, she went to her bedroom and found Levy sitting on her bed next to a beautiful black dress with a white band around the waist and a bow in back. Moving to her undergarments drawer she pulled out a set of white undergarments and slipped them on before slipping on the dress, too.

Levy let out small giggle as Lucy finished strapping on her black high heels and began to head for the door. "You're not going to do your hair, Lu-chan?"

Peering into the mirror by the door, Lucy stared at the mess that was her hair. "I guess I shouldn't leave just yet. Open! Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!" Lucy chanted as the spirit appeared before her and Levy. "Cancer, do you think you could fix this for me?" She pointed to her hair.

"Of course - ebi." He nodded as he ushered her in front of her vanity and did her hair into an updo that closely resembled the way she used to wear her hair as a debutant. Smiling in appreciation, she thanked her hair-loving spirit and sent him back to his home in the spirit world.

There was a knock at the door not a second later. Levy went to answer it to find Natsu behind it. "Come on, Luce! Mira said to bring you and Levy to the guild! So, let's go!"

He grabbed them both by the wrist and and dragged them to the guild where they found Gajeel tuning his guitar by the stage and Mira adjusting flowers on the table.

Mira turned around when she heard Natsu announce that he had returned with the girls. Clapping her hands together, she smiled at Lucy. "Lucy, you look so beautiful and perfect! I'm jealous." She said slyly before ushering her into a seat facing the stage. Lucy gazed at the stage and realized the curtains were closed.

"Mira... I don't understand..." Lucy said quietly as the lights dimmed and Levy, Cana, and Mira too their seats next to her.

"Shh... Just watch, Lucy." Mira shushed her and pointed to the stage, where the curtains were being pulled away to reveal a tux clad Gray and Gajeel. Gajeel sat on a stool and began to strum out chords. Gray stepped up to the microphone and locked his eyes on Lucy as the lyrics flowed from his lips.

_**Looking back at me I see**_

_**That I never really got it right**_

_**I never stopped to think of you**_

_**I'm always wrapped up in**_

_**Things I cannot win**_

_**You are the antidote that gets me by**_

_**Something strong**_

_**Like a drug that gets me high**_

_**[Chorus x2:]**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold **_

_**To you I'm sorry about all the lies**_

_**Maybe in a different light**_

_**You could see me stand on my own again**_

_**Cause now i can see**_

_**You were the antidote that got me by**_

_**Something strong like a drug that got me high**_

_**[Chorus x2]**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**I never really wanted you to see**_

_**The screwed up side of me that I keep**_

_**Locked inside of me so deep**_

_**It always seems to get to me**_

_**I never really wanted you to go**_

_**So many things you should have known**_

_**I guess for me theres just no hope**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

_**[Chorus x2]**_

_**What I really meant to say**_

_**Is I'm sorry for the way I am**_

_**I never meant to be so cold**_

Lucy started to cry in the middle of the song and one Gray had finished the last line he hopped down from the stage and moved to hug his girlfriend tightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear. "I should have been there for you. For both of you." Gently he laid a hand on her stomach. "I know I pulled back when I shouldn't have and I know this isn't your fault, but I wasn't expecting to be a father a nineteen, Lucy."

"Neither was I, Gray." Lucy replied softly.

"When you told me a week ago... Look, I'm sorry. I don't have an idea about what to do, but I helped bring it into this world, so I'm going to be it's father."

"I know, Gray."

Gray cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly as the guild sat in shock at their newly revealed secret.

"Lucy's pregnant?!"

It was at that moment that Gray scooped up his baby-baring girlfriend and ran the heck out of there, barely escaping Erza's wrath.

As they ran, Gray squeezed her gently. "Since you're all dolled up, how about we go catch some diner, baby?"

_**Song: Cold - Crossfade**_

_**Written: 7/16/14**_

_**I hope all of you enjoyed Day 1 of Graylu Week 2014! Stay Tuned for the rest of the week, kay? -Jay**_


	2. Chapter 2

**GrayLu Week 2014 - Day 2: Night**

Lucy was calmly sitting at the bar, conversing with Mira about who likes who and all the other things Mira likes to gossip about and occasionally dodging a random piece of flying debris. Mira leaned onto the counter with a sly smile and looked Lucy in the eyes, searching for any hint that could lead to love as she asked her coming questions.

"Say, Lucy, what do you think about Natsu?" She asked, eyeing the blonde carefully.

Tapping her chin, she gave a second to think about the loud, pink-haired Dragon Slayer. "He's makes a good prince charming, I guess, but he's definitely not mine."

"And Laxus?" The barmaid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope! I like to think of him as the guild's big brother. He's always scanning the guild, so I like to think that's watching out for us." Lucy said thoughtfully.

Frowning slightly at the lack of progress she's made, she continued. "What about Gajeel?"

Lucy stared in shock at Mira's bold question. "Absolutely not! He belongs to Levy!"

Mira laughed. "I'm kidding. So, what about Gray? Word is that you two have been spending a lot of time together."

Doing her best to force away the slight blush that came to her cheeks, Lucy shook her head. "It's nothing like that. I'm just helping him get over Juvia, that's all. Besides, he's too broken to even try to look at anyone else right now."

Mira's sly smile turned demonic as she caught on to Lucy. "You know the best way to cheer him up this time of year, Lucy? Take him down by the pond in Magnolia Park. I swear he'll enjoy spending the time with you and make him forget all about Juvia moving on with Lyon."

Lucy smiled not noticing the demonic glint in the matchmaker's eyes as she thanked her for the suggestion and went to go find Gray. Quickly finding him sulking in the corner of the guild, she walked with purpose over to him. Sitting across from him, she gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Gray."

"Hey, Lucy."

"Come with me."

He looked at Lucy with an empty look in his eyes. "Lucy, I know what you're trying to do and I'm not in the mood…"

Frowning she reached over and grabbed his hand. Pulling him from his seat she dragged him out of the guild and towards Magnolia Park. He had stopped resisting when the Park came into view.

"Lucy…" Gray started to say.

"We don't have to say anything. Just sit here and watch the stars with me." Lucy leaned against a sakura tree in full bloom and gazed upward towards the stars that were beginning to make their appearance. Eventually Gray took a seat next to her and looked upwards too. After a few minutes, he looked over at her. He found himself more entranced with the woman next to him than the stars above.

He admired the way her mouth was slightly agape and her eyes were glued to the constellations in the night sky. Slowly, she turned her head and found him staring at her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"Yeah," Gray answered breathlessly. He felt so stupid as he realized he should have noticed it before. "Beautiful."

Lucy had already begun to wipe her face when her ears registered that soft word. "What?"

"You have some beautiful on your face right about there." Slowly he leaned in capturing her lips in her moment of surprise.

He stayed there for a moment before pulling away. He felt strangely content at the moment. He had just kissed his teammate, the girl that had hit him because he asked her for her underwear.

Instead of the upset reaction he was expecting he found her turned to him and a small smile playing on her lips. "Did you get it?"

"No, it seems I missed some." Gray said with an adoring smile on his lips as leaned in once more.

**Written – 8/12/14**


End file.
